


Mieux ensemble

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sleep
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Ça veut dire que je vais donner un coup de main. » il accorda. « Et littéralement, rien de plus. »
Relationships: Shibutani Subaru/Yasuda Shota





	Mieux ensemble

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Mieux ensemble**

Subaru essaya de se déplacer aussi silencieusement que possible, autant qu’il pouvait.

Il savait que Shota avait le sommeil léger, et il n’avait pas beaucoup d’envie de le réveiller à ce moment-là.

En continuant à garder un œil sur son copain, pour contrôler qu’il dormait, il n’aurait jamais réussi à se concentrer complétement.

Il soupira, en laissant que la tête retombe sur l’oreiller.

La main serrée autour de son érection était une présence difficilement d’ignorer, et le fait que à ce moment-là il la gardait parfaitement immobile n’aidait pas à terminer dès que possible.

Avant, pour être précis, que Yasuda décidait de se réveiller parce qu’il n’avait été assez attentif.

En renonçant à le contrôler, alors, il retourna à bouger les doigts sur soi-même, en fermant presque à contrecœur les yeux et en essayant de se laisser aller, sans restrictions.

C’était à ce moment-là que cette stratégie inverse se révéla dans son manque de prudence, parce que après quelques minutes Subaru entendit l’homme à ses côtés s’agiter, et ensuite ouvrir les yeux avec d’un air endormi.

« Baru ? » bougonna-t-il. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne peux pas dormir ? »

Le plus vieux, pris sur le fait, essaya de bouger la main avec d’un geste que tout seul fut suffisamment coupable, encore plus quand il ajouta la peu douteuse expression sur son visage.

« Oh. » commenta Shota avec un sourire. « Je suis désolé. Vas-y. » dit-il, en se retournant de l’autre côté et en prétendant de l’ignorer, dans la vague tentative de lui concéder un peu d’intimité.

« Mais... » Subaru se mordit une lèvre, indécis, avant de s’approcher au plus jeune et porter un bras autour sa taille. « Bien, je suis désolé, ce n’était pas mon intention te réveiller. Mais, puisque tu es désormais réveillé... » il laissa la phrase en suspens, en laissant que Yasuda tirait ses conclusions.

Shota se retourna à nouveau, en levant un sourcil avec d’un air peu convaincu.

« Je n’ai pas envie, Babu. J’ai sommeil, je veux dormir et mon envie de coucher est moins que zéro. » il fait une expression sournoise, en lui embrassant rapidement les lèvres. « D’ailleurs, j’avais l’impression que tu te débrouillais bien tout seul, n’est pas ? »

Subaru bonda, un peu irrité, et il l’arrêta avant qu’il se pouvait retourner autre fois, en portant une main autour de son poignet et en le tirant vers lui.

« Allez, Sho. » il l’implora. « Aucun homme serait tant cruel de laisser autre comme ça, non ? » demanda-t-il, en faisant approcher encore la main du plus jeune, jusqu’à elle toucha son érection, encore dépourvue d’attentions.

Yasuda leva les yeux vers son copain, encore peu convaincu, et il prit quelques seconds pour y penser, avant de bondir et s’approcher à lui, clairement sans envie.

« Ça veut dire que je vais donner un coup de main. » il accorda. « Et littéralement, rien de plus. » il précisa, en faisant prise sur le sexe du plus vieux et en commençant à bouger les doigts avec ces gestes désormais testés, en voyant dès le début Subaru se laisser aller à son toucher avec d’un air satisfait.

Il fut facile pour Subaru se concentrer sur Shota et sur sa main, et sur son souffle trop près de sa peau, et sur comment sa présence pouvait toute seule l’exciter. Il aimait la façon donc Yasuda pouvait rendre tous les moments entre eux intense et inoubliable, même quand il n’était pas trop participatif comme à présent, quelque chose d’unique, chaque fois.

Avant qu’il pouvait se rendre compte, il était arrivé déjà à son limite d’endurance, et il jouit dans la main de son copain sans retenir un cri étouffé.

Il inclina la tête sur l’oreiller, soudainement épuisé, et il essaya de respirer profondément avant de rouvrir les yeux, en s’adressant au plus jeune.

« Merci, Sho-chan. Tu sais, j’aurais pu le faire tout seul, mais ce n’est pas la même chose avec toi qui… » il commença à lui dire, avant de se retourner et se rendre compte que Yasuda ne l’écouté déjà plus.

Il avait fermé les yeux, et Subaru ne put éviter pas de sourire.

Maintenant il se sentait sans doute mieux, et il pouvait bien faire le même que lui et dormir.

Ce n’était pas une question d’être détendu ou non, au fond.

Pour lui, avec Shota tout était toujours mieux.


End file.
